hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
1969 Atlantic hurricane season (SDTWFC What Might Have Been)
The 1969 Atlantic hurricane season (SDTWFC What Night Have Been) features what the SDTWFC thought storms would do upon formation. The season was hyperactive, but not as active as 1967, with 23 tropical depression forming, all of which were named. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:230 PlotArea = top: 20 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1969 till:31/12/1969 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1969 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/05/1969 till:01/06/1969 color:TS text:"Andrew (TS)" from:29/05/1969 till:05/06/1969 color:C1 text:"Bandit (C1)" from:07/06/1969 till:09/06/1969 color:TS text:"Cole (TS)" from:12/06/1969 till:16/06/1969 color:C3 text:"Douglas (C3)" from:25/07/1969 till:05/08/1969 color:C3 text:"Eric (C3)" from:25/07/1969 till:04/08/1969 color:C4 text:"Francine (C4)" from:14/08/1969 till:19/08/1969 color:C5 text:"Hank (C5)" barset:break from:14/08/1969 till:20/08/1969 color:C1 text:"Imogen (C1)" from:25/08/1969 till:27/08/1969 color:TS text:"Jacob (TS)" from:29/08/1969 till:09/09/1969 color:C4 text:"Kevin (C4)" from:06/09/1969 till:08/09/1969 color:TS text:"Layten (TS)" from:14/09/1969 till:21/09/1969 color:C2 text:"Malcolm (C2)" from:19/09/1969 till:21/09/1969 color:TS text:"Neil (TS)" from:20/09/1969 till:25/09/1969 color:C1 text:"Owen (C1)" from:21/09/1969 till:23/09/1969 color:TS text:"Peter (TS)" barset:break from:24/09/1969 till:27/09/1969 color:TS text:"Robert (TS)" from:29/09/1969 till:02/10/1969 color:TS text:"Sean (TS)" from:01/10/1969 till:03/10/1969 color:TS text:"Ted (TS)" from:07/10/1969 till:13/10/1969 color:C4 text:"Vinnie (C4)" from:17/10/1969 till:23/10/1969 color:C3 text:"Wallie (C3)" from:28/10/1969 till:31/10/1969 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:31/10/1969 till:01/11/1969 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" from:21/11/1969 till:24/11/1969 color:TS text:"Gamma (TS)" barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1969 till:01/06/1969 text:May from:01/06/1969 till:01/07/1969 text:June from:01/07/1969 till:01/08/1969 text:July from:01/08/1969 till:01/09/1969 text:August from:01/09/1969 till:01/10/1969 text:September from:01/10/1969 till:01/11/1969 text:October from:01/11/1969 till:01/12/1969 text:November from:01/12/1969 till:31/12/1969 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Tropical Storm Andrew (Previously Tropical Depression One) Hurricane Bandit (Previously Tropical Depression Two) Tropical Storm Cole (Previously Tropical Depression Three) Hurricane Douglas (Previously Tropical Depression Four) Hurricane Eric (Previously Tropical Storm Anna) Hurricane Francine (Previously Tropical Depression Six) Tropical Storm Giovanni (Previously Hurricane Blanche) Hurricane Hank (Previously Hurricane Camille) Hurricane Imogen (Previously Hurricane Debbie) Tropical Storm Jacob (Previously Tropical Storm Eve) Hurricane Kevin (Previously Hurricane Francelia) Tropical Storm Layten (Previously Hurricane Gerda) Hurricane Malcolm (Previously Hurricane Holly) Tropical Storm Neil (Previously Tropical Depression Fourteen) Hurricane Owen (Previously Hurricane Inga) Tropical Storm Peter (Previously Subtropical Storm One) Tropical Storm Robert (Previously Subtropical Storm Two) Tropical Storm Sean (Previously Subtropical Storm Three) Tropical Storm Ted (Previously Tropical Storm Jenny) Hurricane Vinnie (Previously Hurricane Kara) Hurricane Wallie (Previously Hurricane Laurie) Tropical Storm Alpha (Previously Subtropical Storm Four) Tropical Storm Beta (Previously Hurricane One) Tropical Storm Gamma (Previously Hurricane Martha) Storm Names This is the same list used in the 1963 season, with the exceptions of Francine, Giovanni, and Imogen, which replaced Frankie, Grayson, and Ivan. Names not retired will be used again in the 1975 season. Names not used are marked in italics. Retirement The SDTWFC retired the names Douglas, Francine, Hank, Kevin, Vinnie, and Wallie due to the damage and deaths they caused. They were replaced with Dane, Flannery, Heather, Katrina, Veronica, and William for the 1975 season.. The six names retired tied 1969 with 1967 for the most names in a single season. Season Effects Category:SDTWFC Category:Tropical Storm Category:Category 1 Category:Category 2 Category:Category 3 Category:Category 4 Category:Category 5 Category:Deadly Hurricanes Category:Costly Hurricanes Category:Events in the 1960s